Application stores sell and distribute software applications to end-user devices. Users may browse, purchase and download applications from these application stores. Applications may include, for example, mobile applications downloadable by mobile devices. As distribution of applications becomes more and more popular, it may be desirable to develop and implement more trustworthy, convenient, responsive, dynamic, automatic, and customizable ways of managing distribution of applications.